No Matter What
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks
Summary: No matter what happens, Elinor will do anything to save her daughter, Merida!


**This is how my alternate ending for the final battle with Mor'du go if Elinor didn't turn into a bear.**

* * *

"Mor'du!" Merida said loudly as everyone stare at the demon bear, who was standing at his full height. "Oh my God" Elinor whisper to herself as she put a hand on her chest and stare in shock at the bear. The last time she encounter Mor'du was on Merida's birthday a couple years ago, the day her husband had lost his leg! Fergus, determine to protect his family shouts to the clansmen "kill it!" The clansmen charge at Mor'du with their weapons but he just simple swat them away like flies. Fergus stare at the demon bear with anger. He turn to Elinor and said "ye and the kids head back to the castle! I will handle that mangy beast!" As soon as Fergus proceed to the bear, Elinor stop him by tightly grabbing his hand. Fergus turn back to see his wife's eyes full with concern "No Fergus! I'm not leaving ye! Not again! I have to make sure ye are fine this time!" Fergus kept staring at Elinor and said "I'll be fine lass as long as ye and the kids are okay. Now go!" Merida then step in and said "No dad! We are family and family stick together no matter what!" Fergus look at his family and sigh in disbelief. He knew that his wife and daughter wasn't going to leave to head back to the castle so easily so he just simple sigh and reply "yer right but stay right here okay?" His family nodded in agreement. Fergus smile at them and then charge at Mor'du! Mor'du had a clansmen in his mouth. The other clansmen were trying to get him out but Mor'du threw the clansmen at the others, making them all fall over. Mor'du was about to make his way towards them but got punch in the face by Fergus! "COME ON! I'LL TAKE YE WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Fergus yelled at Mor'du. Mor'du just growl at him! When Fergus went to go punch the demon bear the second time, he was knock down! Mor'du went over Fergus and pick him up by his bear fur cape and threw him against the stones! "Dad!" Merida said hoping her father will get up and continue to fight the bear. But Fergus didn't get up. Merida knew her father was in trouble so she started to think fast! She began to dash out to her dad but her mum stop her! "Merida! Are ye insane lass! I can't let ye go out there!" Elinor said firmly to her daughter. Merida shot a look at her mum and said "But mum! We need to help him!" "Yer father is going to be fine" Elinor said trying to convince to Merida. "He might be the bear king of DunBroch but he still needs help! Everyone does no matter what! That's what ye always said to me when i was a wee lass and I didn't believe ye! Well here is yer chance! Prove me wrong mum!" Merida said firmly while she kept eye contact with her mother. Elinor was speechless for a moment! She was about to say something but was interrupted by a giant roar. Both her and Merida turn and saw Mor'du walking towards Fergus who is still not moving. "Dad No!" Merida yell as she broke from her mother's hold and started to run towards Mor'du. "Merida!" Elinor yell as she watch Merida run off into the battlefield. Merida quickly reach behind her and grab her bow and arrow and took aim at the beast but Mor'du just measly swap it out of her hand! Merida lost her balance and quickly back pedal away from him. Merida scream as Mor'du was a few inches from her neck! "Merida!NO!" Elinor yell as she quickly pick up her daughter's bow and arrow and began to take aim at the beast. It's been a while since she had use a bow but she had to try for Merida's sake! As Merida began to think that all hope was lost, she heard her mum's voice "Hey!" Both Merida and Mor'du look straight at Elinor. "mum!" Merida said in surprise as she saw her mum with her bow and arrow taking aim at Mor'du. "Stay away from my daughter!" Elinor said loudly. She then copy exactly what Merida had done during the archery competition. She took a deep breath and slowly release the arrow. Merida watch the arrow zoom over her and spiral right into Mor'du neck! Mor'du roar in pain as he recoil away from Merida trying to pull off the arrow. Merida found it her chance to get up and run but Mor'du quickly caught up with her! Elinor saw this and quickly ran towards where her falling husband was. She quickly grab Fergus sword and charge at Mor'du! She got in between the her daughter and the demon bear! "I said stay away from my daughter!"

* * *

Elinor then slash at Mor'du in the face with the sword. Merida watch in surprise as she watch her mum did a fierce strike on Mor'du! Elinor then quickly turn back to Merida. "Merida! Run right now! I'll handle him." Merida couldn't believe this! Her mum was going to risk her life for her safety! But Merida wouldn't allow that "No mum! I'm staying with ye" "Merida we got no time for this! Just go" Elinor said to Merida. "But mum" Merida began but Elinor just stare at her and yell "Go!" Merida was going to argue back but she just turn around and starts to leave. Mor'du saw Merida leaving and darted right for her! Merida look back and gasp as she saw Mor'du coming. Without paying attention, Merida then trip over and fell to the ground. She then quickly turn around and saw Mor'du charging at full speed to her! Merida knew she was finish but Elinor wasn't gonna let Mor'du touch her daughter! She quickly ran to her daughter's side and thennjump in the way taking the full blown from Mor'du! "Mum! No!"Merida scream out as Elinor was thrown against the stones. Mor'du then shift his attention from Elinor to Merida. Merida began to panic when Mor'du headed directly at her! Merida watch as Mor'du got closer to her, fear fill in her eyes! Mor'du was about to lash at her but he suddenly stop. Merida then saw her mum behind Mor'du. She stab the sword in the demon bear's leg! Mor'du began to growl fiercely! He turn towards Elinor and swated the sword away and began to pounce on her! "MUM!" Merida scream as Mor'du pick her mum up and toss her at the stones for the second time! Elinor then not get up this time. Mor'du turn back to Merida and began to charge at her. Merida quickly thought 'how am I'm going to beat him' as she try her best to dodge Mor'du. She then got an idea! Merida ran towards her bow that was across from Mor'du. Mor'du saw the red head lass run and began to chase her! Just as Merida plan, Mor'du began to chase her. Merida was just a few inches away from her bow but Mor'du was blocking her path! Merida had no choice but to make a slide for it! She waited as she got close enough to do it. When Mor'du began tle pounce on her, that's when Merida did the slide! She then grab her bow and quickly got into an archer's position! When Mor'du turn around and began to pounce again, Merida then quickly took the shot and release her arrow! Her arrow spiral at perfect angle and hit straight in Mor'du's good eye! Mor'du to roar in pain and was about to crash into Merida but Merida move out of the way and Mor'du crash into the stone! Merida then got up and walk towards Mor'du's dead body. Suddenly, a blue light appear in shape of a man and nodded at Merida then disappear! "I did it! I defeat Mor'du! Merida shouted in excitement. Elinor slowly got up and regain her head. She couldn't help but to smile as she saw Merida who was jumping around in joy. Suddenly, one of the started to wobble where Merida was. A part of the stone hit Merida on the head. Merida rub her head and look up " Oww! What the-" Merida was cut off when she saw the piece of the stone started to break off. Elinor saw this and yell to Merida "Run!" but Merida was too shock to move so the only thing she did was put her arms over to protect her head. Elinor felt powerless. She have to save her daughter no matter what happens to her! Suddenly, Elinor felt all her strength summon back as she quickly rush over to Merida! "Merida! Look out!" Elinor shouted to her daughter as she push her daughter out of the way! "MUM!" was the only thing Merida said after she finish rolling and saw her mother trying to shield herself as the piece of stone fell on top of her!

* * *

A couple of minutes went by and all that was heard was silence expect for Merida's footsteps "mum?" Merida said as she cautiously look around for her mother through the thick dust. When Merida peek through the dust, she then saw her mother laying underneath the piece of rock that was meant to hit her! "MUM!" Merida said as she ran over to her mother. She then lifted up the piece of rock off her mum and toss it aside. Merida quickly place her mum in her arms and examine her mother's condition. She had bad scratch going across her chest, blood dripping down from the side of her head, her face was badly bruise and her hair was all spray out on the ground. Merida had to close her eyes for a minute. Seeing her mother like this was killing her in the inside since she knew she was the one that cause her to be like this. Merida then try to search for a pulse with her shakily hand while the other one cover the wound on her chest, but felt nothing! Quickly, Merida than put her head on went to check for her mother's heartbeat. It was beating very low! "oh no! Mum" Merida said as she put a hand over her mouth. Suddenly, she heard something coming from her mother. "Merida..?" Elinor said as she cough. "Aye! I'm here mum! I'm right here" Merida said trying not to panic too much. "Are ye...okay?" Elinor gasp out. Merida nodded her head slowly as she try her best to fought back her tears. "That's..good" Elinor breathe out. Elinor began to close her eyes "Mum. No! Don't close yer eyes!" Elinor manage to keep her eyes open a little "Merida..i'm sorry..that I wasn't a..good mother.." Merida felt a few tears coming down her face but quickly wipe it away "what are ye saying? Ye are a good mother if it wasn't fer ye I wouldn't be the princess I am today!" Elinor gave Merida a sad look and said "it is true lass..but I won't..be able..to see ye..rule..as a..great..queen.." "Don't say that mum! Of course ye will see me rule as a great queen! Ye just need to stay awake okay" Merida said as she kept pressure on her mother's chest wound. Elinor frown at her daughter's efforts trying to keep her alive because she knew t will be pointless but she didn't want to depart from her daughter just yet. She did have to say something to her if this is the last time she's ever gonna see her again! "Merida.. I was always proud..of ye..for..whatever..ye did..I'm..sorry that I waited..this..long..to realize it..Just..remember that.. ..love..ye.." Elinor's heart then stop beating and Elinor slowly close her eyes. "mum?Mum!" Merida as she shook her mother's body in vain. She then put her head on her chest for a heartbeat. She then gasp when she didn't heard it! Merida began to cry. Her mother did everything even her own life to protect her and she couldn't do anything about it!Merida then pull her mum closer to her and whisper to her mother hoping she is listening to her "why? Why mum? Why do ye always keep saving me? After all the words I said to ye, ye still help me. Even when ye were in the most worst state than we were, ye still try to protect me" a tear slowly roll down Merida's cheek and drip onto Elinor's face. "I rather be in the state that ye are in than ye. I want ye mummy please. Don't leave me! I love ye!"

* * *

Merida silently sob, letting all her tears come out. After that one last drop of Merda's tears hit Elinor on the face, Elinor began to open her eyes. Everything was kind of blurry at first for her but when she got them to focus she saw Merida crying her eyes out! Elinor was completely heartbroken! Seeing Merida like this hurt more than her injuries. Elinor try to summon some strength and place a reassuring hand on Merida's cheek. Merida flinch at this and quickly look at her mother. Elinor try her best a did a small smile. She then gently brush away some of Merida's tears and said in a soft voice "Don't fret my darling" Merida quickly place her hand on her mother's hand and did a big smile! "Mum! Ye are alive" Elinor couldn't help but to smile at her daughter. "Of course I am" Suddenly, Merida then gave her mum and a teary smile and pull her into a tightly hug. She then whisper to her mum "Don't do that ever again!Promise?" Elinor smile and said "I promise that I will never cause ye this much pain again! No matter what!" the two of them stay that way to the second sunrise.

* * *

**So how was that? Did you like it or not? Please review!**


End file.
